Stay Out Of The Basement: Duel of the Dad's
by HOAAmfieLuver
Summary: Sequel to the actual book. Margaret and Casey has to figure who is the fake dad again in order to save their lives along with their mother. Will they believe the plant in their yard who claims to be the father, or the man who is supposedly human, living in their house?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is my sequel to the actual book, Stay out of The Basement. I do not own anything but my plot. Now on with it!

_Margaret's Pov_

Why the heck did this plant just say he was my real dad?! "Margaret, did you hear me? I'm your real dad!" I then said," Then, how come when he sliced you, it was a stem?". "Because, he swapped our dna's but I didn't know what happened, so I just locked him in the supply closet, and I locked Mr. Martinez in the closet because when we got down there, he started stepping on all the good plants and saying how I'm no good to work there, unless I'm under 24 hour survaillence, so I got angry and locked him in there" he said. I said,"Well, how do I know that your not lying?". " Come on, Fatso, help me!". " How?" I said. "Well, you have to dig me up, CAREFULLY, then take me down to the basement. You will have to put me in the electrical booth. Then, you have to trick the other dad into getting into the other one, like put a blind fold on him and say you have a surprise for him in the basement, then we switch dna's after you push the button, and I'll be your dad again". I then ran away. " Casey!". He came out of the living room," What?". " I was just outside and one of 'Dad's plants said _he _was our _real_ dad,". Casey said," Seriously, then what are we going to do and do you believe _Plant Dad?". _" Kinda" I said. " Margeret, Casey, what are you talking about!?". Casey and I turned around and saw...

Hahahahahahahaha, cliffhanger! I'll update after I get about five reviews telling me what you think about the first chapter. And also, for the people who haven't read Stay Out of the Basement, you should borrow it from your local library. See ya!

_~HoaFabina4Life_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, review me.

Margaret's Pov

I was telling Casey how the plant said he was our real dad and the other dad said,"Margaret, Casey, what are you talking about?".

"Just a program we saw on the tv" I nervously said.

He narrowed his eyes and said,"Casey, what show were you and Margaret watching?".

Casey stuttered,"Um... a show about... about... plants!".

_Yes! _I thought.

I nodded as if confirming what Casey had said.

He just kept looking back in for between Casey and I then he left.

Casey let out a sigh.

We both sat on the couch and kept talking but quietly.

Casey and I were debating about which one is real. He then said,"I think the dad that's in human form is real. The plant dad had a stem in him!".

I retorted,"Well, what if human dad switched their dna's?".

Casey replied,"You may be right. So if we are planning on doing this, we have to go to the basement, and unlock that door where the booths are".

I said,"Yeah, it'll be easier since we are aloud to go down there now".

"Ok, so do you want to start at about 1 am, when we know they will be asleep?" Casey asked.

"Sure" I answered.

1 am Casey's Pov

It was creepy being up again after midnight. I walked down the hall to Margaret's room, and started having flashbacks of when one of the dad's had all the plants. I was so afraid trying to get out of that crazy plant's grasp.

I forgot about the plants and opened the door and saw a stem wrapped around her neck. I ran around the room looking for her scissors. I found them and cut the stem. I threw it out the window not after stepping on it.

She fell to the floor gasping for air. I ran out of her room and came back with a glass of water. She chugged down the water and started breathing heavily.

We both got up. I was about to open the door when we heard footsteps. We froze. They got closer to the door. Margaret and I jumped in her bed so if Dad or Mom goes in my room they'd just think we slept together.

I heard the door open. Margaret started trembling so I pinched her.

I heard Dad mumble to himself,"They aren't asleep".

I got wide-eyed but decided not to tell Margaret.

We heard Mom and Dad's door close so then we crept out of the room and went to the basement.

Margaret went back up to get her robe and left me down there alone.

I got afraid so when she left I stayed by the door.

She came and we went back downstairs.

She said,"Casey, I brought a bobby pin so we can pick the lock".

I nodded.

She put the pin in the lock and started twistin it crazily. She finally got it open.

I hesitantly opened the door and we both gasped.

I couldn't believe what I saw!

Cliffy! Review!


End file.
